


You want to hide when you’re alone. Where do you run to when everything’s gone?

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: If we changed it back again things would never be the same [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Amanda Berry, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Horror, Hurt, Kinda, Physical Abuse, Some Violance, Tim Curry - Freeform, ariel castro, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: It's getting closer and closer to breaking point...





	You want to hide when you’re alone. Where do you run to when everything’s gone?

He grabbed you hard by your upper arms and lifted you up, turning around and threw you down on his bed. You landed with a hard thud and slammed your head in the wall. The whole RV rocked back and forth.

"Now be still!" he ordered.

You couldn't bear looking at him, feeling bruised in your inner core that he behaved the way he did. You slowly sat up and wrapped your arms around your legs again. 

"I'm sorry" you mumbled, totally surrendering yourself to him.

A sharp pain vibrated through you and the headache stabbed in throbs, aligning with your heartbeats. You grimaced, realising in your sluggish state of mind that you might never make it out of this alive and an overpowering sensation clawed you in sheer panic.  
You broke out in cold sweats and started hyperventilating. He noticed.

"Calm down!" he barked "It's not gonna get better cause you breathe like that!"

You covered your head with your arms and huddled in a fetal position, whimpering miserably as you tried not to let your tears choke you.

"Stop it!"

He made his way to you and grabbed a hold of your arms, forcing them away from your head and pushed you upwards. Too weak to fight back, but too afraid not to, you yanked yourself free and pulled back, feeling like a caged animal who was about to get a beating from its handler. You huffed with open mouth.

The piece of tape he had ripped off to cover your mouth with, now stuck to his right arm, as did the roll he had on his wrist like an absurd bracelet.

"You have to shut up"

He hovered over you for a bit, trying to controll the situation with his position.  
Still with his eyes on you, he pulled off the tape on his arm with not so much as a grimace. You looked at him. Sobbingly, you whispered;

"Can I have a hug, please?" 

You didn't even realise those thoughts were in your head and as soon as the words left your mouth you flinched at your weird desire. You felt ashamed, but the aching isolation pounded too strongly, dominating your brain just as much as he did.  
You just wanted a moment of human contact to save you from the deepest abyss of excruciating loneliness.

Your request totally threw him off and he held his breath for a couple of seconds, then released it in a long exhale.

"Do you want a hug?" he asked bewildered.

"I'm sorry, I know this is weird" you snuffled. "It's just that I feel so alone..."

He blinked. Slowly sitting down beside you.

"There there" he soothed and placed a heavy hand on your shoulder. "This will all be over soon"

He leaned in to hug you and you clumsily scooted nearer him. Afraid to make a sudden move. The strangeness of the situation wasn't lost on you, but for this moment it felt like it kept you somewhat sane.

He pulled back and for the first time his eyes didn't say one thing, but meant another. You saw in his eyes that he was sincere and that he actually was afraid. And in this morbid yet tender display of affection you realised that the amount of human contact you got from him was more than you had gotten in a long time. You never realised how alone you were until he took you.

You sat back. Your heart raced. Your mind raced.

"We're leaving" he said. "Get into the bathroom"

You nervously chewed on your bottom lip. Knowing what it meant. Knowing he would lock you up and the killing spree would commence. Knowing there was nothing you could do.  
You felt weak, vulnerable.  
He tugged at you to get you to hurry up.

"Don't make such a big deal about it, you have done this many times" he sneered.

You stood slowly and he grabbed your shirt, pulling you to the tiny, disgusting bathroom.

"And you know the rules. Stay quiet or I will make you quiet"

You listen as his heavy footsteps walked away from the door and a couple of seconds later he started the car.


End file.
